1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to joint support devices, and in particular, to a multi-functional joint brace that protects the joint from internal and external forces and provides for immobilization, static stretching of the joint alternately in flexion and extension, and free movement of the joint over a controlled range of motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the health care field, joint support devices are used to protect and promote healing of damaged joints. A wide variety of externally applied supports and braces are known and used in the field. One variety of devices protects joints by immobilization. These devices also can protect the joint by providing a rigid surface that deflects the energy from an external force. A traditional plaster cast is a joint support device that protects by immobilization and by providing a rigid shell.
Another variety of devices promotes healing of a damaged joint by providing controlled stretching of a joint in either a flexed or extended position. One such type of brace locks the joint in an extended or flexed position, and provides dynamic stretching to the joint by means of a spring that exerts a constant torque against the joint as the joint relaxes into the flexed or extended position. The angle of flexion or extension can be gradually adjusted over a range of angles as a joint heals. Such dynamic stretching devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,399,154 and 5,437,619.
Another type of device provides static rather than dynamic stretching of a joint in either flexion or extension. The device is set at a predetermined angle of flexion or extension and then locked into position to provide static stretching of the joint, which strengthens the muscles and tendons around the joint, but without the use of springs or other means that provide a constant torque against the joint. The angle of flexion or extension can be gradually adjusted as the joint heals. Such devices are shown, for example, in DE 196 06 092 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,885,235, 5,938,629, 6,039,709 and 6,375,632.
Yet another variety of device promotes healing of a damaged joint by allowing a joint to move freely along its axis of natural movement, while limiting twisting or torsional movement of the joint outside its axis of natural movement. The free movement along the natural axis of the joint can be limited to a predetermined range of flexion or extension. Free movement along this controlled range of motion can strengthen the tendons and muscles in a damaged joint while preventing the weakened joint from being damaged by twisting or moving outside of its natural axis of movement.
The expense and inconvenience of repairing and rehabilitating a joint is increased if more than one brace must be used during the healing process. For example, a rigid cast might be applied first to a broken joint to immobilize the joint for a period of time. Then, a brace that provides a static flexion stretch of the joint might be required after the rigid cast is removed, and yet another brace that provides a static extension stretch of the joint also might be required. To further rehabilitate a damaged joint, a brace that allows controlled free motion of the joint also might be needed. The use of different braces throughout the rehabilitation process can be inconvenient for both the health-care provider and the patient, and can increase the time and expense required to fully heal a damaged joint. Currently available joint support devices do not combine different rehabilitative features into one device.
It is thus one object of the invention to provide a single joint brace device that performs more than one rehabilitative function on a damaged joint.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lightweight, streamlined joint brace device that is more comfortable than prior art devices.
Many of the currently available joint support devices do not interchange easily between joints on the left and right sides of the body, and do not interchange easily between persons of different sizes. It is therefore still another object of the invention to provide a joint brace device that can be used on a joint on either side of the body, and that can be used on patients of various sizes.